Fix-It Felix, Jr. (M
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the Mario Bros.' cousin like Build-It Bentley and first deuteragonist in Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy. He is a playable character and carries the Golden Hammer of the Six Magic Tools. He's also in Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions, but appears as a captive. Fix-It even stars in Mario & Felix: Super Sunshine. Story Fix-It Felix, Jr.'s grandfather was one of the Construction Triplets, whose brothers were Build-It and Create-It, respective grandfathers of Build-It Bentley and the Create-It Twins, Mario and Luigi. None of them had met until a family reunion in their preteens. Their fathers presented to their sons the Six Magic Tools that were passed down since their fathers found them. The four happily and proudly accept their gifts. While Felix gained the gold hammer, the twins got two and Bentley was given the responsibility of the last three. Junior didn't want his cousins to leave out of fear of not seeing them again. Neither of them could respond to his cries as their parents pulled them away. After his father passed away from heart problems during the construction of Niceland City, Felix was given charge of the rest. Unfortunately, the land they were using had belonged to a giant hermit named Wreck-It Ralph and the giant of a man started destroying the building. Using his magic hammer, Fix-It saved Niceland and was rewarded with a medal and spot in the penthouse. Wreck-It Ralph had by then disappeared. With the first apartment building finished, Felix called up a family reunion with his cousins, whose fathers had died as well. To his and Bentley's shock however, the Create-It Twins didn't show up. What shocked them more was when they discovered that they had disappeared and never returned. So while everyone thought them to be dead, the last Fix-It and Build-It believe they're still out there somewhere. ''Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy'' Prologue Felix is having a bad dream about the reunion 14 years prior. Benltey, who was visiting for a new reunion, wakes him up, though Junior ends up falling out of bed. ''Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions'' Before the start of the game, Fix-It was captured by West Rease, one of Father Reaper's "henchmen". The ghouls then turned him in to the Reaper leader. King Boo arrived shortly after, having made an alliance with the eldest Reaper. Felix was then imprisoned at Duskland Château, which appeared in the sky of Niceland City thanks to King Boo's magic. During his inanimation, he was left at the mercy of West Rease, who was actually the exact Reaper that claimed Felix, Sr.'s soul. The Reaper even took his magic hammer away. When Luigi and Bentley go to Duskland Château, they can hear someone screaming in its depths. These screams were coming from Felix, warning his cousins of the danger they're in. A hacked video security camera captured a shot of the captured Fix-It, shocking the Nicelanders and the cousins. Unable to make him keep quiet and to keep him away from Create-It and Build-It, West returns him to Father Reaper. The "lead dog" then petrifies Felix's soul, turning him to stone and making him part of his statue collection in the statue garden. He is placed next to Mario, who had suffered the same fate. After the fourth mission in Reapers' Pride, E. Gadd shows a hacked security camera video, showing King Boo and Father Reaper in the statue garden with the stone Mario and Felix. In the final battle in the statue garden, Luigi and Bentley attempt to rescue them, but the younger Create-It twin has his soul petrified by the Reaper leader. Bentley was forced to fight for the last of his family on his own and eventually defeats Father Reaper. Upon the latter's defeat, the "statues" are teleported to their homeworlds. The four cousins are sent to Niceland City, where Mario, Luigi and Felix are freed from their petrified forms. Felix and Bentley then wave farewell to the twins, where they use the portal in Duskland Château to return to Evershade Valley just before it disappears. ''Mario & Felix: Super Sunshine'' Felix was captured by Bowser Jr. when Bowser managed to open a portal to his world. Appearance Felix looks exactly like he does in Wreck-It Ralph. He wears a blue plumbers uniform with his signature Golden Hammer and blue hat. The repairman has blue eyes like his relatives, although they're paler than the others. He's about a centimeter taller than Mario, despite being the eldest. Personality Trivia *Felix derives from the latin word for "lucky" or "successful". *His grandfather must've married a southern woman in America since "Felix" is a common name in America. Also, it's the only logical reason for Felix having a southern accent. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Mario & Luigi: Lost Legacy Category:M&L: LL Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Luigi & Bentley: Mystery Mansions Category:Mario & Felix: Super Sunshine Category:Males